shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sebastian Harper
Sebastian Harper is the navigator of the Steel Rod Pirates. He is also the eater of the Hito Hito no Mi: Model Djinn . Appearance Sebastian is average in height and weight and is muscular. He has shoulder length, wavy, blonde hair usually tied back in a ponytail. He wears a pair of stylish, thick glasses. He wears a mahogany jacket, light blue pants, a aqua green sash around his waist, and bright red shoes. He wears a log post on his left wrist. Personality Sebastian is intelligent, quick witted, and laid back, he takes navigation seriously and can be easily annoyed when things do not go as planned. Having been raised in high society, he feels that his crew members have little to no class and constantly tries get them to enjoy the finer things. Because of this he has a habit to go out and buy extravagant things, thinking them classy, thought they are usually gaudy or tacky. Abilities and Powers Sebastian is a very talented navigator and map maker. Devil Fruit Sebastian ate the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Djinn. This is a mythical zoan type Devil Fruit that allows him to transform into a full djinn or a human-djinn hybrid. When in full form his body becomes a gigantic, gasious form which provides him with logia-like powers that allows objects to phase through him, where as his hybrid form allows only the parts that are djinn-like to be intangible. This power also grants him the power of illusion, and can trick his enemy into most anything. He can also use a little magic, such as conjuring fireballs and summoning his sword, Kattayume. When in his full djinn transformation, by using magic, he can control Kattayume without touching it. History The Desert Orphanage Sebastian grew up in an orphanage in the Barataria Kingdom in the Grand Line. The orphanage being in a small desert village, there was little for him to do for entertainment. At age twelve, Sebastian and a few of his friends, went into the desert for an adventure, where they found a cave a few hours East of the villgage. They went inside and found many caverns and paths. They each decided to take a different path and meet up in an hour. Sebastian took the left path, which lead him to a large room, where he found a tree with an odd fruit growing on it. He picked the fruit and realized it was a weird pomegranate. He cut it open and ate one of the a few of the seeds only to find that it tasted horrible. When he met up with his friends, he found that he actually ate a devil fruit because he was in his hybrid for without realizing it. Some time after that they began choosing the fields they want to work in. Having always been interested in navigation and seeing the world, he choose the field of cartography. The Republican Monarchy When Sebastian turned 16, he was sent to the capital, as is custom of the kingdom, to start a career as one of many Lord High Cartographers, as law states that every person is to be promoted to the highest position and rank of life in their respective fields. There he met Herman Mill, the best cartographer in the kingdom, and he soon became his disciple and was taught map making and navigation under him. When Sebastian turned 19, King Luiz assigned Herman to lead a two year expedition to visit, map, and gather information about the surrounding islands and Herman chose Sebastian to be his personal assistant. During that time Sebastian recieved first hand experience and grew into a great navigator and cartographer. When the two years had passed, the expedition team returned to the kingdom, founding it in chaos. A few months prior, the Revolutionary Army made an attack on the kingdom. The team quickly fled and after safely arriving on an island they decided to go their seperate ways. Herman remembered he had distant relatives living in North Blue, so he and Sebastian headed out for North Blue. From that day forward, Sebastian vowed that he would someday meet Monkey D. Dragon to find out his objectives and why his homeland had to be ravaged. A few months later they arrived at the island Herman's relatives lived, Gyre Island. They found Herman's cousin and his cousin's wife and they helped them find a place to live and helped them set up a shop. The Kidnapping of Herman Mill Living on Gyre Island was a big change for Sebastian, but he soon got used to it. He and Herman started a navigation shop, that seemed to do very well. One day as Sebastian was returning from a few errands when he saw a few marines enter the shop. He continued down the road and right before he arrived at the shop the marines rush out carrying a large bag. After the initial shock, he enters the shop and finds the place a mess and Herman gone. He quickly puts two and two together and chases after the marines. When he arrived at the base he was quickly thrown out and sent back to him shop. He returned the next few days, but to no avail. After a week he noticed he was being watched and followed by several marines. After a day or two of this, Sebastian finally confronted them. When they threatened to arrest him as well, he tried to run away from them. As he was running away, he got pulled into an alley and heard the marines run passed. He then saw the two men who pulled him into the alley, thanked them and introduced himself. They told him not to worry about it and introduced themselves as Jackson Gunn and Oliver Saga. When they asked why he was being chased, he explained the situation and then asked them to help. They agreed and followed him to the shop where they could formulate a plan. Category:Male Category:Navigator Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Grand Line Characters Category:North Blue Characters Category:Steel Rod Pirate Category:Galcion Category:Swordsmen